


Galtopia: No Utopia is Truly Perfect

by AnimeWolf38



Series: Neo Cosmos: The Galtopia Chapter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, Internalized Transphobia, Self-Indulgent, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, as usual, but it has a happy ending, in which I make my characters Suffer, liam’s working on it, so it’s okay, tagging that because Neo Cosmos is a series I’m working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf38/pseuds/AnimeWolf38
Summary: She was born being told she was a girl. So she was a girl, right?
Series: Neo Cosmos: The Galtopia Chapter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Galtopia: No Utopia is Truly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> 420 words, Liam would be proud  
> More info on this story/world is posted on my Tumblr galtopiakyle  
> This is based off my own experiences as a trans guy, as Liam is heavily based off me.

_”It’s just a phase.”_

_“She’ll grow out of it.”_

She didn’t understand. What did they mean by “a phase?” Were phases meant to feel so permanent?

She was confused. Her parents refused to even call her a tomboy because “my daughter can’t be boyish.” But was being boyish really that bad?

Constantly, she was told that girls rule, boys drool, and she believed it. She continued to be repulsed by most boys.

But she also grew attached to them. She hung out with the boys in her class more than the other girls. They were cooler, she told her parents. They understood her interests. They were fun. Girls only had interest in dresses and makeup as far as she was concerned.

She didn’t like those. She liked cars and toy swords. She liked ninjas and knights. She liked pretending to be a wolf, because wolves didn’t have gender roles. She dressed in overalls and vests.

But she was still a girl, right?

As she grew, she found herself hanging out with girls more, but she couldn’t relate to their interests in fashion. She still preferred pretending to fight or fiddling with mechanics.

When she turned thirteen, she stopped wearing anything that could be considered girlish.

At fourteen, she began to wear boyish clothes. Anything that was gender neutral was also worn. Flannel was her favorite.

At fifteen, she cut her hair as short as her parents allowed. She began to wear hoodies all the time. She refused to show any more skin than necessary. She only wore jeans and tennis shoes.

She eventually realized she wasn’t really a “she.” They tried different pronouns. They spoke to a friend they trusted.

They found out they really were a boy.

He didn’t know what to do. His parents would never accept that. If his parents said he was a girl, weren’t they right?

He decided he didn’t like that. So he decided to do as much as he could. He became himself.

There was one more thing he was forgetting, though. His name. His dead name was girlish. No boy had his name. So he changed it. He wrote down as many boy names as e could until he related to one.

Before he found the _right_ one.

Liam, he decided. Liam was his name.

Liam Kenneths. He liked it.

The first night with his new name, he cried. He cried because it felt right. He felt like he was finally himself.

No matter what his parents said, he was Liam Kenneths.


End file.
